Rat
by TheMysteriousSiriusHatta
Summary: What if Harry had grown up as a thief? When Snape finally finds the legendy Diagon Alley Outlaw Rat, he is actually the Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter who has scars of his own. What is Snape to do when the boy starts to take a shine to him? "Why do you want to help a filthy rat like me?" "Perhaps it's not you I could help but yourself." Father/Son fic
1. From the Potions Master's Point of View

Rat

**Plot: At five, Harry committed his first crime. At ten, he was a notorious thief living in Diagon Alley. Severus finds Harry Potter and comes to learn Harry isn't his father's son. **

**Disclaimer: **Nup, don't own

The hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley greatly annoyed Severus, who preferred the quiet of his office. The sky was dark with glooming clouds threatening to rain at any moment. With the school year coming up, parents along with their children were flooding the streets in an effort to buy this year's school supplies. Severus walked down the street, an ugly scowl on his face, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. The most feared professor in Hogwarts clad in black robes, he thought.

He walked on straight ahead, not looking down like he did in his younger years at Hogwarts, his black robes billowing out behind him. Severus however failed to notice a child running straight into him. Severus stumbled backwards, regaining his footing quickly while the child bounced off of him and onto the cobble stoned floor. Severus let out a loud groan of annoyance at the child. Was this how lax parents had become? To let their children run to who knows where?

"Oh! I'm very sorry sir!" the child quickly got up to his feet.

"As you should be!" Severus barked right back. The child flinched at his tone. Severus took in the child's appearance. Messy black hair with his eyes hidden from view, grime touching his skin here and there as well as an all-black attire with a scarf draped around his shoulders. The boy looked severely skinny for someone his age. "Where are your parents?"

"At Flourish and Blotts, getting my books they said it would be okay if I went down to Eeylop's to see what pet I would want for Hogwarts." The boy told him, his head down so Severus couldn't see his face. Severus could sense a false tone to the boy's voice. Years at Hogwarts in a classroom full of children who would often lie taught Severus to call out on their falsehoods. The boy probably wasn't going to Eeylop's, probably to the infernal joke store down the street.

"Very well then." Severus crossed his arms, sneering down at the boy. The boy brushed past Severus, running down to Gambol and Japes Wizarding Jokes Shop. _I knew it_. _All children are the same_, he thought. Severus walked down towards Flourish and Blotts. The store was already flooding with soon-to-be First Years trying to get their hands on a copy of this year's booklist. The racket they were making was making Severus' ears bleed. Severus wished he came at a more later hour so he wouldn't put up with this ruckus everyone was making. Severus' face darkened. He made his way over to the counter where a fair brunette soon noticed him.

"Can I help you?" she spoke with a faint Australian accent.

"You may. I placed an order on a book earlier this week. _The Grimmson's book of Forgotten Potions _under the name of Professor Severus Snape." He told her, looking intensely at her. The brunette paid no mind to his stare.

"Oh yes! We should have it…' the brunette disappeared beneath the counter. The sound of things being moved and shuffled around agitated Severus. 'Here it is!' she appeared with a small book wrapped in brown wrapping paper. Severus took the book from her hands.

"That will be 1 galleon and 17 knuts please.' She added with a saleswoman smile. Severus scowled at her for that. Severus reached into his pocket to pull out his pouch when…he could feel nothing. He couldn't feel the fabric of velvet rubbing against his fingers neither could he hear the jingling of gold and copper. He couldn't even feel the ring Lily had given him.

A look of shock reached his skin as his skin paled. The bookshop assistant seemed to have known what just happened.

"Let me guess? 'Oh no! I can't find my pouch! Oh where is it? Have I dropped it?'" She mocked him in a high-pitched voice. Severus glared at her hotly at her tone. "It seems as though Rat has struck again!"

"Rat?"

"The infamous outlaw of Diagon Alley! Everyone here knows him, I'm surprised you don't. He's a thief, he'll strike when you're least expecting it and take what you have. Everyone calls him Rat because well, he's like a rat – dirty, sneaky, slippery, and quiet.' Severus did not look at all amused at what the woman said. He looked like the opposite. Severus was seething, not only had someone taken his gold but one of the very few things he had left of Lily.

"That little shit took my things! He shall pay dearly for this!' he uttered under his breath. The bookshop assistant did look quite entertained at Severus' display especially at what he just said.

"Well good luck finding him. Rat knows Diagon Alley like the back of his hand!' she singed. 'Oh yes, the book. I'm afraid, no money, no book."

Severus slammed the book on the counter, alerting people passing by before storming out the door. He tried to recall who could have it been taking the ring. Wait, of course! The boy! Severus knew he detected a lie, he just misinterpreted it! Of all the blind, careless things, he let the boy take his most prized possession! Severus tore down to the direction the boy was going – the joke shop. People walking by moved out of his way of the Potions Master who looked ready to murder someone.

It only took him a few mere minutes to reach the store. He ignored the laughter and squeals coming from inside as he looked around to see where the slippery rat –ha! - went. A dark alley was next to the store, littered with trash and dirt. A foul repugnant smell emanated from it. He cringed in disgust, covering his nose. Severus walked into the alley, his hand gripping his wand in his pocket, ready to fire if any danger came. He wandered into the gloomy-as-always Knockturn Alley.

Severus figured that the boy wouldn't be here seeing as how no child would want to be here. But then Severus recalled a battle mantra from long ago…_never underestimate your enemies_. Severus noticed a silhouette, the same figure as that of the boy from earlier, slipping into a dark lane behind Borgin and Bork's. He started toward the lane, making it just in time to catch the boy standing idle in the middle of the shady narrow road. It was the same boy all right. The same messy hair, scarf and figure. Severus felt very strongly against child abuse but no one took what was precious from him. He drew out his wand from his pockets when he accidentally stepped over a stone, making a grunt loud enough to echo through the lane. The child noticed his presence, letting out a small gasp.

_Well that confirms the identity of Rat. A mere child, _he thought bitterly. Not wasting any time, Severus threw a leg-locker curse to Rat. The thief threw himself to the side, using several trash cans as his cover. Severus levitated the trash cans to reveal a figure crouching against them. Rat started towards him in a blur, the trash cans dropped from the air as Severus focused his aim to Rat. The boy zoomed under his arms like a shadow. The boy ironically like a cat jumped over a forgotten cabinet reaching out to the second floor balcony of a nearby store. He dropped a mysterious black rubber ball which as soon as it hit the ground let out a thick heavy smoke-like substance.

"Damn." Severus cursed himself, coughing the smoke out of his lungs. Severus cleared the fog with his wand, losing sight of Rat. Severus strained his ears to hear any movement when he heard rushed footsteps on rooftops. He followed the sound to another dark path alight with streetlamps. He noticed the black shadow zipping through the rooftops with ease. Severus ran after it for several minutes. It was hard to keep track of the black blur in a dark place like Knockturn Alley. He was soon unfit and weary from running because of the magic privileged life he lived.

Severus casted a very well-aimed tripping jinx at the shadow before it disappeared down a corner. A loud yelp followed by a thud and sickening crack was music to his ears. He immediately stopped running going back to a comfortable walk towards the sound. The sight of a boy crumpled on the ground in pain greeted him. A small smirk rose to his lips.

"Well, well, well,' Severus stalked towards Rat. "If you don't mind, I'll have my things back." Severus positioned himself so the rat could be at his feet. A small twinge of guilt pierced his chest. Severus was always one against child abuse but this was an _exception_. The boy looked straight into his cold eyes. Severus could see Rat's face now. A face that taunted him when he was younger welcomed him. The spitting image of James Potter when he was younger, Green piercing eyes looked wildly at him with teeth bared the same eyes as Lily.

_Could it? No, it can't_.

Severus kneeled down towards the boy, his hand reaching out for him. The boy recoiled from his hand. Severus gripped the boy's wild fringe forcing it up to reveal a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. What in the name of Merlin?

**THANK JORDAN CROSS FOR BETA-ING THIS!**

**Please review!**


	2. From the Thief's Point of View

Rat

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own.

. . .

Rat hid himself in a dark niche behind a winged statue, seeking out his next target. He dismissed a timid boy and his grandmother. There were two fatheads bullying a lone redhead boy who was quite red in his cheeks. _Perfect_. The two fatheads left the candy store, their mouths full of stick gooey candy reminding Rat of his dead cousin Dudley. He heard his own stomach growl in pain, 89th time today. Yes it was the 89th time, Rat had counted.

The two stood in front of a vendor selling fake rare edible jewels. Rat crawled out of his niche, climbing on a nearby wall using the bricks to help him up, jumping rooftop to rooftop, before finally finding a narrow alleyway close to the fatheads. He jumped down to a dumpster quietly, creeping towards his prey like an animal. He wrapped his scarf closely around his jaw so no one could see his face. He pulled out a pouch full of money from one fathead and pulled something similar from the other one. Rat raced down the alley soon after, scaling a nearby wall in five minutes flat.

He watched from above as the two's hands went into their pockets to find their money gone. They looked shocked, gob smacked before screaming out that Rat had taken their galleons. _Idiots_. The view of Diagon Alley from above was quite spectacular on a sunny day but on a dark gloomy day like today, it was very bleak. Already there were kids with their parents buying stuff for school. Rat wanted to school but who'd want a thief in their school let alone a killer. He knew how to read and write from Drake but he guessed that wasn't good enough.

Rat watched as people fought their way to the shops. He was very jealous of the children who had families filling the narrow street. He noticed someone making their way down the alley. It was a man. He wore black clothes, an ugly look on his face with a long hooked nose and very pale skin. Rat leaned forward to take a closer look. His dark black eyes look forward as if he wasn't afraid. He pulled back before he could fall off the ledge.

Rat hopped down to the ground. He pushed through the crowd towards the hooked nose man. Rat ran right into the man, sneaking his hand inside the man's pockets, pulling out a money pouch and a ring and then shoving them into his sleeves, out of sight. He kept his head down to prevent himself from being recognized as much as he wanted to see the man.

"Oh! I'm very sorry, sir!" Rat said with false innocence, getting up to his feet.

"As you should be!" the man barked right back. "Where are your parents?"

"At Flourish and Blotts getting my books," Rat lied smoothly. "They said it would be okay if I went down to Eeylop's to see what pet I would want for Hogwarts."

"Very well then." Rat brushed past him, racing down to Gambol and Japes Wizarding Jokes Store. He ran behind the alley behind the store using it as a shortcut to Knockturn Alley, pausing for a few moments to catch his breath. He looked at the money pouches he pocketed –each was a different color; red, blue and green - and then a beautiful ring. It was made out of white gold, the band looking vines and a diamond lily to finish it off. Very beautiful indeed, He could sell this to Lidessly, the pawn shop broker at Knockturn Alley for a pretty Knut. With the money he could get from the ring and the money he stole, he could buy clothes.

_Or buy something for my injuries, _he thought. He looked to the many scratches on his hands. Rat had some very nasty scars on his body. A loud grunt woke him from his thought. He snapped his head to see the black clothed man from earlier with anger twisting his face. _Oh shit! Stupid Rat! _A gasp left his lips. The man pulled out his wand, throwing a hex to Rat. Rat dodged it, throwing himself to the side, rolling over to a few trashcans, using that as his cover.

Rat had a little magic but it was very untrained and uncontrollable. _Very uncontrollable, _This man knew magic better than Rat. Rat knew Diagon Alley better than anyone. The trash cans were lifted magically off the ground suddenly, exposing Rat to the enemy. _Oh Merlin! _Rat's eyes drifted to a building with several windows and ledges behind the man. He darted towards the man, ducking under his arms. He jumped on a cabinet, using it as a platform to grab the second floor balcony of a nearby building. Rat dropped a black smoke ball he picked up from the jokes store trash bin to give himself a few seconds of cover. He almost smirked at the man shrouded in smoke. Rat scaled the window next to the balcony, climbing up to tiled rooftops.

He began running. Jumping over the gaps and avoiding the chimneys, he ran rooftop to rooftop. He didn't dare look back, looking back always took more time to run. Being the Diagon Alley Outlaw could get you in a spot of trouble here and there. _There_. The familiar towering figure of a clock tower ahead brought a look of relief to Rat. It was home. He looked down to the crowd in front where he could shake the man off. He saw a few crates he could use to jump his way down. Just as Rat turned on a corner, something struck his leg. Rat lost balance of himself, falling off the rooftop.

A short scream of surprise left his lips. His heart jumped out of his chest as fell down to a hard stone floor. A loud sickening crack was heard as his arm and leg slammed onto the ground. His head pounded onto the floor, making his sight hazy and a screaming headache attacking his brain.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! _All Rat could think was the trouble he was about to get in. Azkaban, He was going to Azkaban. Panic seeped through, his breaths became shorter. The man in black walked toward smiling smugly at Rat's pathetic display. Bastard.

"Well, well, well. If you don't mind, I'll have my things back." He said.

He looked up, showing his face. He didn't care how ugly he looked. He fiercely glared at him, teeth bared. The man's eyed widened, his mouth opening in shock. "Can't be." The man knelt down to Rat, his hand reaching out him. Rat pulled himself away using his arm – _his broken arm _– and whatever he could use to drag himself away. The man gave him a look of annoyance. His hand grabbed his hair, pulling it up. The man let out a gasp.

"What!" Rat hissed at him. "Something on my face?"

**THANK JORDAN CROSS FOR BEING MY BETA!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. The Matron of the Hospital Wing

Rat

**AN: All hail Jordan Cross for being my Beta. Just know, from living on the streets, Rat will be a bit **_**untrusting **_** and **_**sneaky**_**. Oh yes and that this fic will be set in year 1 and 2. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

"_What?" the boy snarled at him. "Something on my face?"_

Severus stared blankly at the boy, wide-eyed, and shocked. How on Earth did the famous Boy-Who-Lived became the _in_famous Diagon Alley Outlaw? The boy beneath him continued to glare at him with animalistic look on his face. That look could scare a few First Years but not him, for Severus Snape was the master of intimidation. Severus pulled his hand away.

"What is your name?" he asked, unamused.

Silence.

"I said what is your name?"

A deep growl came from the boy's chest.

"I said, tell me your name or otherwise I'll-'

"You'll what?" the boy spat at him. "You break my bones? Crucio me? Nothing I haven't been through!"

Severus found the boy to be very much like James Potter. He eyed the boy even more in silence. The boy very much looked like James Potter. The same untamable hair, high cheek bones, slanted jaw and whatnot. But his eyes, they were a pure emerald green. But it held no gentleness like Lily's. It was full of hatred and . . . _suffering_. His choice of clothing was very distasteful. His clothes were torn and tattered. His black shirt had several tears on his arms especially the tear around his hip revealing an infected cut. His pants were ripped and in a state where no mending from a house elf could fix it. His shoes look too big for his size. The scarf draped around his neck was a simple black and an even darker black plaid pattern.

The boy turned to his side elicting a sharp wince before trying to get up. His left arm was twisted on a weird angle and his leg was turned the other way. Draco Malfoy would be screaming, complaining about the pain. However, this boy was paying no mind to pain, only focusing on escaping.

"Stop moving. You'll hurt yourself more." Severus told him. The boy threw another glare his way before completely rising to his feet. He leaned independently on his one leg as he hopped away, not getting very far. Severus soon got up, catching up to the boy in no time. He wrapped an arm around the boy's ribs, bringing out a loud yelp from the boy. He must've broke his ribs as well.

"What the- Let me go! Let me- OW!" Severus pulled a little more pressure on the boy's ribs.

"Be quiet, you insolent brat. I am trying to help."

"Why? Why do you want to help a filthy rat like me?" the boy growled.

It was a moment of silence before Severus answered, "Perhaps it's not you I could help but yourself."

The boy only stared at him, baffled.

"What's your name?"

"Rat." Severus groaned. What an appalling name.

"Your real name!" Severus said with more than a hint of impatience.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't know. I never knew my real name." The boy never knew his name. Well he could've picked a decent name. Rat is a poor choice, a very poor choice.

"Hmph! I am Professor Severus Snape. I'm apparating you to Hogwarts where our school nurse can look at you. The first times can be very _overwhelming _but given your. . . _injuries_, it is going to be very painful." Severus pulled out his wand from his robes. He looked down to the boy one last time. The boy almost seemed beaming with hope.

"H-Hogwarts?"

"Yes, you've heard of it."

"O-of course. Ferret told me it's a school. Somewhere for good kids to get a decent life and…" the boy trailed off. He looked like he was going to cry. A look of composure returned to his face.

"Well then, brace yourself." Severus held onto the boy tighter. With a sharp _crack, _the two apparated to Hogwarts.

. . . .

A few words to describe the pain of apparition or whatever it was that Rat screamed aloud, "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" he looked up to Snake –or was it Snape? He didn't catch his name well- who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Interesting choice of words. Your language seems to be worse than the Seventh Years combined." He sneered at him. _Well I did live in Diagon Alley. You're bound to pick up a few things_. Snake –nope, definitely Snape - looked to be one of those former Death Eaters Rat had the bad fortune of meeting once. He could tell from the usual paleness and lifeless look in his eyes.

"What is this?!" the loud shrill voice of a woman screamed. Rat looked to see a woman in white robes looking absolutely pale and terrified. "Professor Snape? What happened to him?!"

"He fell from a rooftop and as for the cuts, I have no idea how he got them. Could you look at him?" Snape sounded as tired and bored as possible but Rat was an expert at spotting liars as well as their emotions. You never knew people. One person might forgive you for taking an apple when another might beat you up.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get him on a bed so I can look at him!" the nurse yelled at him. Snape moved forward slowly, looking down for a moment to see if Rat was in any more pain. Rat sensed this.

"If you're thinking about the pain, it's nothing I can't handle, sir." Rat told him. Snape looked for a moment impressed before moving forward. Every step, Rat held back a moan. He was finally on a bed.

"Can you raise your arms above your head?" the nurse asked.

"Hah?"

"Not hah. It's pardon. Honestly." Snape scolded him. Rat sent him another glare. Rat never glared this much before. Without speaking, Rat tried to raise his arms. His left arm was lifted a few inches with a lot of pain from his lap while his right arm was above his head but shaking. After a few seconds, both arms fell from pain.

"I'll take your shirt off." She said, moving forward.

"No!" Rat protested, slinking back on the bed using his back. Another wince came from his mouth. Rat would not be weak!

"Sir, this is your own good!"

"Listen to her, _Rat_!" Snape snapped.

"Don't call him that! It doesn't make a child any more reasonable." The nurse snapped at him.

"But that's my name!"

"What?"

"Oh for the love of Merlin." With a swish of Snape's wand, Rat's shirt disappeared. Shocked gasps came from the adults seeing the many scars, bruises and cuts on his body. Rat's right arm came across his chest to hide his exposed skin.

"What's this? And that?" The nurse sputtered, shocked. "This" was probably the magical black phoenix tattoo that roamed his body and "That" being the words, '_RAT' _ carved on the left side of his chest. Rat looked away from them.

"Would you like us to continue looking at you asleep?" the nurse's voice sounded like a soft whisper.

"No. I can take it. What are you going to do next?" Rat asked.

"No. I'll get some sleeping potion for you. Professor Snape, get the sleeping potion in the cabinet over there." She pointed to a cabinet hanging on a wall near a desk. Snape left for a few moments before returning with glass vial of purple water. _This is a good potion. Good potion won't hurt you_, Rat told himself inwardly. Snape handed the potion to the nurse who held it up to him. The nurse poured it into his mouth (it tasted like cockroaches) and Rat was sent into a dreamless sleep.

. . . .

The possible Harry Potter the famous Boy-Who-Lived, was in a dreamless sleep administered by the Dreamless Sleep Potion. Severus could feel that morning's contents about to make a reappearance from his mouth.

Severus' father, Tobias Snape, was a drunk – a very abusive drunk- who you could not reason with. Severus had his fair share of bruises and cuts in childhood but the child in front of him who could himself _Rat _of all things, had it much worse. The child's entire chest was covered in bruises, scars and disgusting purple infected cuts. The bruising on his ribs was a clear sign that they were broken. The cuts were small but were so frequent. There was even a black tribal phoenix tattoo resting on the left side of his stomach. Worse of all was the scarring. Above on the bruised skin where his heart laid were the words _Rat _etched across it. There was another scar all around his neck like someone had put a collar on him. That word was obviously not put there by himself. Around his neck was a chain-like scar collared around it like he'd been chained up like an animal. If you were to remove his pants, there would be even more scars and bruises.

"Merlin!" Severus gagged, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Do you know this child?" Poppy asked.

"I think it may be Harry Potter. I can't be sure. He has the same scar though."

"Harry Potter or not, these words. Who would put them there?" Poppy's hand went over the words on his chest. "Severus, please excuse yourself from the room. I need to work on the boy privately."

"I-''

"Poppy, Severus," Came McGonagall's voice, "What on Earth is going on?"

Severus turned to see the aged tartan witch with a stern expression on her face. Oh just great!

"Severus brought in a boy and he's in a bad way." Poppy told her.

"Oh my, whatever has happened to the boy!" she exclaimed.

"We do not know, Minerva." Snapped Severus. "Do keep quiet. He was like this when I found him. Well some of it might've been my fault."

"Do you know who this is?"

"Have you heard of the Diagon Alley Outlaw? The light-fingered thief Rat? Well apparently he's this child and he's also Harry Potter!" Severus watched as McGonagall's stern features give way to an absolutely shaken, flabbergasted face.

"H-Harry Potter?"

"He has the same scar. I'm not referring to the one on his chest but the one on his forehead."

"What's going on here?" Professor Dumbledore walked into the room. "I noticed someone apparating through our wards. Oh my- who is this young soul? It looks as though he's been through hell and back."

"That Dumbledore is a boy who could possibly be Harry Potter." Severus sneered at him. Great, just what he needed. The old man was overtaken by silence before answering, "Severus, Minerva, we'll discuss the boy in my office. Poppy please ensure he has the proper medical treatment."

. . . .

Severus leaned on a bookshelf next to Dumbledore's damn pet bird, Fawkes, glaring at it. He never liked the bird. Professor Minerva McGonagall was standing in the center of the room, her hands clasped and her stern face returned. Dumbledore was pacing behind his desk.

"Tell us Severus how did you encounter the boy?" Dumbledore looked at him; the twinkle in his eye gone replaced with much more serious dark grey.

"I was in Diagon Alley collecting a book I ordered at Flourish and Blotts. Out of nowhere, the brat Rat – Minerva don't look at me like that. We have no idea if the brat is indeed Harry Potter so for the time being we'll call him Rat, seeing as how he calls himself that – crashed into me. I dismissed Rat soon after." Severus told them with a nonchalant look on his face.

"And what then?" came McGonagall's impatient voice.

"Patience, I was at Flourish and Blotts, about to pay for my book when I discovered my money and one of my more personal possessions missing. The bookstore was kind enough to hint to took my things. Of course, I wanted my things back. I tracked the brat down to Knockturn Alley where we engaged in a most exhausting chase. The brat climbed a wall and began jumping rooftop to rooftop. I did what came naturally and threw a tripping jinx at the boy. Then he fell. Three stories down, to the cobblestone floor."

"You threw a child old enough to be your son off a building?" McGonagall said incredulously.

"It was the heat of the moment, I didn't mean for it to happen. It was only moments after that I found the scar on his head." Severus looked at the headmaster.

"I left Harry Potter with his relatives." Dumbledore said.

"And where are they now?"

"When Harry was about five, the home of his last remaining relatives was…burnt to the ground by unknown causes.' _Unknown causes sounds a lot like accidental magic_, thought Severus. 'Harry was presumed dead because no-one ever found his body. Even though we used numerous tracking spells and charms, we have never found the boy."

"So the chance of the boy being Harry Potter is even higher?" McGonagall remained poised as always.

"Yes…"

"Headmaster," Poppy walked in. The nurse who very rarely walks outside of the hospital wing. "I've given the boys numerous potions and charms as well as re-broke some of his bones. The boy has sustained several broken bones, bruises and infected cuts which will be taken care of."

"Please give Mr. Rat a Cessisti Potion, Poppy." He told the matron. Poppy nodded leaving the room.

"What will we do with the boy if he's not Harry Potter?" McGonagall asked him.

"Oh I'm sure the boy's Harry Potter; I just need Poppy to give the boy the potion to make sure." He smiled, looking to Severus.

"What is it Dumbledore?" Severus drawled out.

"All will be revealed in time." Dumbledore turned, looking out the window, a mysterious smile on his face.


	4. Harry Snape

Rat

**Disclaimer: I sadly will never own HP **

_In a normal house in the overly boring Privet Drive, a small boy crawled out of his cupboard. Small little five-year-old Harry had woken up in the early hours of the morn, the sun hadn't risen and not a soul awake at this time. His aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon, would be fast asleep. His cousin, their son, Dudley's snores could be heard all the way from downstairs. He crept over to the pantry in the kitchen which his aunt kept locked. He glanced over to the clock. 4 am in the morning. One hour until Uncle Vernon's alarm would for him to get up. _

_Using a chair from a nearby table to help reach the pantry which was above the sink, Harry brandished a paper clip and a hair clip that Petunia thought to have lost, beginning to pick the lock in record time. The lock opened with a click, louder than Harry wanted it to be. Bags of lollies in plastic packets, juice boxes, dried fruit and other types of ong-lasting food that made his stomach growl. He took two packets of boxed raisins as well as two juice boxes. He didn't count on his cousin watching him from behind the wall. _

. . . .

"Dear, dear," a voice drew him from his sleep. "Dear, wake up."

Rat's eyes snapped wide open, his hand reached out for the nearest weapon which happened to be glass potion that smashed, jumped on the nurse, throwing her to the ground and holding the knife to her neck. A surprised squeal came from the nurse. Rat's eyes glared fiercely at her with his teeth bared like an animal.

"Mr. Potter!" she gasped. Rat suddenly realized what he doing. He jumped off of the nurse, still breathing heavily, the bottle still in his hands. He set it down on the bed.

"S-Sorry."

"I-It's fine." She said, rubbing her neck.

"I didn't cut you, did I?"

"No you didn't." she shook her head.

"Wh-Where?" he snapped his head around right and left. He was in a big all white room with several beds, arched windows with curtains draped over them and a single nurse running it.

"You're in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts." She answered.

"Hospital Wing? Hogwarts? H-How?"

"Do you remember anything Mr. Potter?" Rat remembered steal a pouch…and a ring? A man in black robes running after him and then falling.

"I got hit with a spell. I fell from a roof. The guy that hit me was a professor. I don't know anything more than that. Oh wait, I drank someone didn't I?"

"Sleeping Draught."

"Oh…" Rat glanced over to the bedside desk. A piece of parchment was there, folded, next to a glowing purple potion. "What's that?"

"Oh nothing dear." She picked up the potion and the parchment, scurrying off. The world soon slowed. At times, for Rat, everything seemed to be moving much slower than they should be and Rat was the only moving at normal speed. The nurse stood frozen, her foot about to touch down on the ground. His hand darted out towards the parchment, pulling it soon back in. The world moved back to its normal speed, Rat hid the parchment in the pockets of his rugged dirty pants.

"Are you hungry dear?" she called out, moving towards the doors.

"I guess so." The nurse opened the doors for a man in slivery grey robes, a long beard tucked into his belt and twinkling eyes to walk in.

"Hello Poppy." He spoke.

"Headmaster." She bowed her head. _Must be the guy who owns the place, _Rat thought.

"I need to speak with the boy. Please have some food ready for when I leave."

"Yes Headmaster." She obediently replied. Rat swallowed his bile, mostly his disgust with her obedience at the man. He was reminded of the poor house-elves that spirits were constantly broken in Knockturn Alley. The nurse walked out of the Wing, leaving Rat and the old man alone.

"Hello Mr. Potter." He strode up to Rat in ghost-like manner.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Take a look at the parchment in your pockets." He pointed to Rat's pants, the parchment sticking out. _How_?

"Go on," he said. "Take a look."

Rat pulled out the parchment, reading:

_Henry Evans-Alice Evans Eileen Snape-Tobias Snape_

_Lily Evans-Severus Snape_

_Harry Snape_

"You're a Potter by legality but a Snape by blood." He told Rat.

"Snape?" he said the words out loud.

_I am Professor Severus Snape._

"Severus Sna- He was that man that I stole his stuff from!"

"Indeed so. Sit my boy. Be careful of the glass. Don't want to sit on it, do we?" He pointed towards the broken glass on the bed. Rat sat on the end, eying him cautiously.

"You were out for a week at most Mr. Potter. It seems all of your bones are set properly now. Though there was nothing Madam Pomfrey our school nurse could about your scars though. Nor about your tattoos. Care to tell me about them?" The old man summoned a chair to sit on.

"Why should I tell you when I don't know your name?" Rat snarled at him, putting up his walls. A stab of pain seared through his head. The after-effects of Rat's little time-slowing-down trick. He would have a sharp intense sensation of pain cutting through his head soon after. Rat suppressed a groan but could help the sour look on his face.

The old man looked questionably at the boy's sudden change in expression. He stared at the boy curiously before going back to his calm collected demeanor. "Oh yes. Sorry about that. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He introduced himself.

"Rat. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh but you are so much more, Mr. Potter."

"Potter," he looked down to the parchment reading Harry Snape. "That's my name. _Harry Potter_? That's impossible."

"I'm afraid…" The old man's voice became drowned out by Rat's thoughts.

He heard the names from behind walls and under crates, eavesdropping on other people's conversations. Harry Potter, the legendary Boy-Who-Lived who banished You-Know-Who. Now that he thought about it, the name did sound familiar. But bullshit. Rat could never be as someone as famous and as appreciated as Harry bloody Potter!

"Mr. Potter? Are you listening?" Dumbledore's voice drew him out of his reverie.

"I'm sorry. Wasn't. Can you say it again?"

"As I said before," Rat kept his focus trained on the old man. "Your father Severus Snape is an important person to both you and our cause-''

"_Our _cause. We have nothing we both want." Rat interrupted him.

"Voldemort, we both want him _gone_."

"I thought he was dead."

"I'm afraid not. He is still alive but weak." The old man told him, no hint of a lie in those words.

"Great." Rat mumbled sarcastically.

"One day, he shall rise again. Your father is a Death Eater and the only chance of having a spy on their side. Knowing that you're his son will only make his decisions limited. If the entire Wizarding community knew this then his position will be compromised and he will be _killed_…"

"So my dad can never know I exist?" Rat asked.

"Yes."

"And he's also a spy?"

"Yes."

"Every ten-year-old boy's dream. Why don't I look like him or do I just look a lot my mom?"

"A glamour charm has been placed on you to make you mostly look like your stepfather, James Potter."

"Another security measure?"

"Yes. Do you care that Professor Snape is your father?" he asked with more seriousness in his voice. Rat only smiled.

"It doesn't make any difference. I'll grow up with any parents. I'll just pay more attention to him now that I know." Rat continued casually, not betraying any emotion coming onto his face.

"Good then. I'll let Madam Pomfrey tend to you now." Dumbledore rose from his seat, walking to the door.

"And Headmaster?" Rat called out just as the old man reached the door.

"You need to put some anti-thief wards on yourself." Said Rat triumphantly, holding up a lighter in his hand.

"You're as light fingered as they say," Dumbledore grinned, bringing his hand up. His lighter was back in his hand along with the strip of parchment. A surprised gasp came from Rat. How? "Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts." He said turning to the door and leaving. Madam Pomfrey was now back in the Wing, a tray full of food in her hands along with a colorless potion and right behind her…a man in black robes…his father.

. . . .

Rat had been asleep for ten days straight. Snape was in his office, grading the abhorrent papers called reports by those ignorant idiotic students. His mind should've been on grading the papers but it just wandered over to the boy. Dumbledore had already confirmed that the boy was indeed Harry Potter. Potter Sr. and Lily must be rolling over in their graves for this. Their child a common thief. How he came to be is quite curious but alas it was none of his business.

He went back to grading his reports.

_Rose balsam is important in Calming Potions because _(_This sounds like something a five-year-old would use_, Severus thought) _it's propities _(_It is properties you dunderhead_, he wrote the proper spelling in red ink, _I wonder how the boy is doing. No Severus. Get back to work)_ _are used to calm the red ginger and dittany _(_It couldn't hurt to just look, _he thought) _in the potion. _

Severus commented rather rudely at the top of the page on the student's spelling and detail before getting going over to the Hospital Wing. On the way, he bumped into Poppy, holding a tray of food.

"Hello Severus." She smiled.

"Poppy." Was all she said.

"Mr. Potter's awake. I had quite a shock when he did. The poor thing was tossing and turning in his sleep. When I tried to wake him up, he smashed the Skele-Gro bottle and held it at my throat! The last couple of years must've been tough on the poor dear." She sighed.

"He attacked you?"

"Children who have been through a tough time have a sort of reflex."

"But children don't attack others."

"Severus, he was a thief. I wouldn't be surprised if he was sleeping with one eye."

"But still…it's vermin like that bring chaos what order this world has."

"Are you calling Mr. Potter vermin?" she sounded more irritated and angry at this.

"And if I am?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me _Professor Snape_," she used his name bitingly, 'one day you will regret those words."

Severus merely gave the nurse his trademark scowl. They continued walking in silence. When reaching the Hospital Wing, they came to face with Dumbledore who was just conveniently leaving.

"Albus." Said Severus.

"Severus. Mr. Potter is ready for visitors."

"Not that he would have any."

"Severus!" Poppy glared at him.

"What? He's right!" they heard Potter shout from his bed.

"See even the boy agrees."

"You," she pointed to Severus. "Don't say anything rude," he scoffed at this. "You," she pointed to Potter. "Don't raise your voice and don't move about too much."

"Aye aye cap'n!"

"See he's just like his father." Severus added with biting tone.

"He can still hear you." Dumbledore said.

"Good then, he's not deaf."

Poppy rolled her eyes at him. She walked over to Potter. He had his mouth wide which could almost be drooling at the food on the tray. Severus could his stomach growling all the way from the door. Calmly, he made his way over to Potter.

"Close your mouth Potter. You look feral. It's disgusting." He heard Potter's mouth click shut before the boy looked at him curiously; his green eyes that were the same eyes as Lily but not quite the same watching him. He moved his stare to the food in front of him.

"This is all…for me?" he asked.

"Yes. After you've eaten all of this, I want you to drink these three potions. Do not mix them with the food." Poppy added.

"Will do. Thank you. I mean I haven't seen so much food in a long time!" his stomach growled yet again.

"Oh your relatives were pampering you then." Severus sneered. Potter's reaction was strange. He turned ghostly pale, his bottom lip quivering, his knuckles turning pale white from his hold on the bed and his pupils dilating. The boy quickly regained his composure, taking in a deep breath and breathing.

"No. No it wasn't them," he whispered, his neck scar beginning to throb. "It was someone else."

"After you've eaten and drunk your potions," Poppy changed the topic. "I want you to walk over to my desk and I'll ask you a few questions. Is that okay dear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good then," she smiled, turning to Severus. "_Severus" _she enunciated.

"What is it?" his lips curled in annoyance.

"_Be. Nice_." She warned.

"I'll be on my best behavior." The nurse looked at him skeptically.

"Don't worry," the boy spoke this time. "Haven't you heard of the Muggle saying: Sticks and stones may break my bones but words can't hurt me?"

"I'm sure Severus will behave."

"Well given what he was saying about Mr. James Potter over there, I don't think so."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" snapped Severus.

"Just watch out for his…temper." Poppy told him.

"Poppy…" he scowled. Poppy hopped off to her desk over at the other end of the Wing, leaving him alone with the child who was eying his food.

"Well eat already!" Severus shouted at the child. He jumped dropping the tray before catching it. The child was still shirtless showing his many scars and his tattoo showing, the phoenix resting on his shoulder. He could've sworn it was sitting on his stomach the last time he saw it. The boy set the desk on the bed, shifting to eat more comfortably. He yelped when his backside dug into a broken bottle of Skele-Gro. _So he did attack the nurse._ He picked the shards with hands, the smaller pieces going inside the larger piece. He looked around a bin, dropping the pieces in the bin.

"I hope it wasn't your last bottle." He said.

"I'm sure it wasn't. You need to eat _now_." Severus told him impatiently. The boy nodded, picking up the spoon like he hadn't for a long time (well he was a thief) and placed it inside the chicken soup. He swallowed very slowly at first, tasting it before lighting up saying, "Oh my bloody god!" he began to eat more quickly.

"Slow down Potter. You'll make yourself sick. And language."

"I've been eating scraps for the last couple of years. What do you expect?" the boy glared at him. _Well it is understandable_, Severus agreed. The boy finished his chicken soup, moving onto the pasta Bolognese and devouring it three minutes.

"Jaysus, this is so bloody good." He mumbled under his breath.

"Language! You have a mouth worse than a sailor." Severus scolded him. The boy didn't so much look his way but gave a little hidden smile. He moved onto an apple, eating much more slowly. Severus hoped that there would be more food. His ribs were so skinny and he looked so malnourished. He finished the apple, drinking the glass of milk. There were bits of food around his mouth.

"Wipe your mouth." He produced a napkin for the boy. He took it graciously, doing as told.

"Thank you."

"At least you have manners. Your tattoo was on your stomach the last time I saw it, it's on your shoulder now." Severus looked at the tribal phoenix tattoo taking a different pose which showed it was in flight.

"Oh, it's magical. It moves around my body at will. See?" the tattoo began to move again, moving to his arm, wrapping its wings around his flesh.

"It's very distasteful."

"It's not my only one. I have another on my wrist," he held up his left wrist to reveal a blue rose with its thorn enfolded around it. It was in full bloom. "It's blooms and withers with the seasons. It's _sentimental_," He said the sentence with the green in his eyes looking sorrowful. "I'm supposed to take these potions right?"

"And I thought you weren't deaf."

"I'm not." He snarled, baring his teeth. _Oh look, he has canine teeth_. He sniffed the first potion giving a cringing look to it before plugging his nose and drinking it straight-up. He did the same with the others as well.

"Does the taste get better with time sir?" he asked, washing out the taste with his tongue.

"Perhaps."

"My memory's a bit fuzzy but you're Severus Snape right?"

"I am. Forgetful as well, I see."

"I hit my head on concrete," He said plainly. He jumped off the bed, dropping to his knees at first with Severus catching him. "Thanks." The boy moved out of his hold, a few spots of pink on his cheeks.

"Is it that hard to walk?" Severus sighed unimpressively. Potter sent a dirty look back to him, taking more steps with longer strides. He then picked up the tray and potions, walking over Poppy with Severus following the boy.

. . . .

The meal Rat had just received was the best he had in ages! It was so effing good! His father commented on his language! What was he expecting? He practically grew up on the streets! Of course he pick the slang and a few bad words. He had eaten nothing but the scraps of garbage bins in Diagon Alley. He made sure to stay from the Jokes store garbage. No telling what was in there.

When he looked up to Severus Snape his father he could see very clearly that the man held no love for him. He harbored feeling that of intense hatred to his stepdad. But his behavior towards Rat that weren't that of hatred like his relatives did but those of a very subtle care towards him. He was at least glad for that. The man looked nothing like Rat did now.

When he asked about the tattoos, it was obvious he didn't like them. The phoenix tattoo was there for show. What? It was cool! But the one of his wrist, they were there for memory. Rat began to walk out of his bed. He staggered which his father caught him but he moved away, blushing that _Daddy _(wow, that sounds really weird) at least cared for him. He walked over to Madam Pomfrey who waiting for him.

"Hello Mr. Potter," She gestured to the chair besides her desk. "Severus you can go now."

Rat saw Severus leave with much reluctance, he noted.

"You know don't you?" he said plainly looking at her with knowing eyes. "I know you looked at the parchment."

"How-"

"Well you can guess." He shrugged.

"You stole it? How?"

"Don't ask. It's hard to explain."

"Okay then. I'm going to be asking you a few questions and I expect you to answer them _honestly_."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded.

"Your name? Before you found it out." She asked a notepad at the ready.

"Rat." He said casually.

"Are you sure you didn't go by any other names? Not David or Jimmy?"

"No," he shook his head. "Just Rat."

"How did you become a thief?"

"I-uh- kind of noticed the Three Broomsticks and snuck inside. I was following a couple of guys that were wearing robes."

"I hear your relatives died in a house fire, is that true?" Fire flashed through Rat's eyes when she asked that. He took in another breath, reliving the memory. He clasped his hands together, trying to ignore the neck scar which throbbed even more.

"Yes." He gritted out through his teeth.

"Why weren't you there when the authorities arrived at the scene?"

Rat stayed silent at first, wondering how to answer. "I was scared. That's all."

The nurse seemed unsatisfied with his answer but leaving the question. "Why did you do at Diagon Alley?"

"Steal mostly. Just to survive and all." He took in a deep breath, looking at his pale white hands.

"This might sound a little idiotic at best but do you have any friends?"

"Just the one. Drake. Taught me a few _respectable _things. He's my age. Can't tell you more than that though." He told her with much well hidden reluctance. The nurse gave a pointed look at that.

"What did you eat?"

"Scraps," He said before adding. "and sometimes actual food with the money I stole."

"What did you steal?"

"Money mostly but I rarely spent it. Just if I was really desperate. The day Snape found me was the day I was actually on a roll. Sometimes I would steal jewelry and steal it to the pawnbroker."

"Good then. Just wait here. I'll get you some proper clothes. I'll speak to the Headmaster to discuss what we're going to do with you."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded. The nurse left, leaving Rat on his own. He gave out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, looking out the arched window to see Hogwarts.

Maybe things would get better from here on out? Perhaps he would get a normal life?

Normal? Since when was anything normal?

******AN: Hello. Just so you know. Rat will be a little **_**feral **_**and **_**tough**_**. Remember he was a thief living in Diagon Alley. He learnt how to survive all by himself. He will also be a bit mature as well. Thank Jordan Cross for being my Beta.**

******PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! RRREEEEVVVIIIIEEEWWW!**


	5. An Irksome Article by Rita Skeeter

**Disclaimer: Do not own!**

* * *

Twas a warm summer's day in Prince Mansion. The birds were a chirping, the field outside a glazing green, and the sun shining warmly on whatever it touched. Though it wasn't the exact words to describe one Severus Snape at the moment. He was moody and severe as ever, walking about or locking himself in his study as long as he could. Why do you ask? It all had do with the boy who spent his time in the kitchens, his room or in the library. The one, the only, Harry Potter, the glorified orphan turned sneaky notorious thief Rat.

* * *

"_Absolutely not!" shouted Severus. He stood in the Headmaster's office, hands fisted at his side, his black eyes eying the old man fiercely. _

"_Sev-"_

"_Don't 'Severus' me Albus! I will not house that animal in my home! Toss him onto the Weaslys or the Longbottoms; they'll be thrilled to have him but not me!" _

_The headmaster only seemed to give a long displeased sigh which annoyed Severus further. "There is simply no-one else. Besides, Lily would've wanted have you to."_

"_Don't pull that card on me!" Severus' blood boiled at the mention of Lily. How dare he?!_

"_Severus…the boy will be no trouble. I'll speak to Mr. Potter."_

"_Which I doubt he'll listen. He'll be just like his father! Arrogant, mischievous, malicious and all the other unpleasant things James was. He has already demonstrated that by his adventures in Diagon Alley!"_

"_Severus, please…" Dumbledore sounded more commanding this time, the twinkle in his eyes gone. _

_Severus gave out a loud groan, giving up. "Fine…But if he slips up one time-"_

"_He won't." Dumbledore assured him._

* * *

Though that morning, Severus had found himself in the kitchens with the Brat Who Lived whom he was trying to avoid so desperately. The Brat Who Lived was talking to Bobbin the House Elf in a ragged old pillowcase with gleaming bright eyes the size of tennis balls that was placing pancakes on his plate with a glass of pumpkin juice and three vials of potions next to the glass. The boy had to wear glasses now but his clothing…was a little old. He wore Severus' hand-me-downs from his childhood.

Severus had made no direct sound to alert the two of his presence but almost as if the boy had a radar for him, his head popped up and turned to the scowling Severus.

"G-good morning sir." The boy nodded respectfully, looking down with flushed cheeks.

"Potter…" he sneered for a moment then turning to the House Elf. "Good morning Bobbin."

"Morning Master Severus." The elf timidly replied. The elf disappeared to get Severus breakfast. That was when he noted the small amount of pancakes on Potter's plate. _The boy is as scrawny as it is! _He thought. The boy look very, _very_ bony, his ribcage visible, his arm small enough to wrap his index finger around and the hollowness on his cheeks.

"Why are there only small amounts of food on your plate Potter?"

"Huh-oh sorry," the boy was caught off guard. He then looked to the plate in front of him. "It looks big enough to me sir."

"From a _rat's_ point of view." Severus said, making full use of the boy's nickname. The boy only sent the man a flustered look. James Potter would've snapped back at Severus with something along the lines with "Well, I'm not that hungry Snivellus!" or "You're one to talk!" but either way breakfast was the most important meal of the day for James Potter and he would feast like a king.

The boy picked up a knife, giving it a spin in his palm before clutching it in his hands, slicing it delicately through the dough, keeping it in place with a fork which he struggled to hold. That looked something James Potter would do. Bobbin came back with breakfast for Severus – a normal sized breakfast which nutritionally everybody should be eating…_unlike Potter_ who seemed to think he was an exception to everything. Severus ate his breakfast in peace when he caught Potter staring at him.

"Something the matter?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No sir," Potter looked back to his pancakes eating them within three minutes then gulping down his potions. "Are you hungry Bobbin?"

"No Mister Harry," at that Potter gave a long sigh at his real name. "I is not hungry. I is eating after my Master and guests have eaten."

"If you're happy-"

"Bobbin is happy!" the elf shouted.

"Potter don't get in a fight with a House Elf over rights. They're happiest when serving their masters." Severus spoke.

"Master is right!"

"Oh okay." Potter picked up his plate, fork, butter knife and glass carrying them to the sink.

"Mister Harry should not trouble himself with that! Bobbin can do it!" the elf wailed. The boy gave the elf a rueful look. He then placed the dishes in the sink.

"If you ever need help, just tell me. 'Kay Bobbin?" the boy asked. Was Potter showing sympathy for an elf of all people? Potters never cared for anyone but themselves.

"Yes Mister Harry but Bobbin rarely needs help."

"Still…I'm going to the library." The boy turned to Severus. "Thanks sir for letting me stay here." He gave an appreciative nod.

"Just don't mention it Potter. _Ever_." Severus said, cutting through a piece of his pancake. The brat only seemed to give him a soft smile, losing it when a tawny owl swooped in with the Daily Prophet attached to its leg. He took the letter, reading it. His eyes soon changed into one of pure and utter disdain.

"What the fuck?" The boy murmured softly.

Bobbin let out a very shocked gasp. "Mister Potter is not to use that language. That language is not for little children!"

_Worse than my Seventh Years,_ Severus shook his head. "May I ask what sparked that language?"

The boy looked up, giving him the newspaper, the headline reading: _BOY-WHO-LIVED CRIMINAL MASTERMIND!_ "I was a simple thief not a bloody criminal mastermind."

"Language Potter." Severus read the article.

_BOY WHO LIVED CRIMINAL MASTERMIND_

_R. Skeeter_

_10 years ago, the darkest wizard of our time, He Who Must Not Be Named, was vanquished from the Wizarding World by the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, who was an infant at the time, after both his parents, James and Lily Potter, were killed by He Who Must Not Be Named at the Potters' cottage at Godric's Hollow._

_Sources have been revealed that Harry Potter has been failed to be properly looked after and has resorted to surviving on his own at Diagon Alley as Rat the Diagon Alley Outlaw. Rat, as we all know, is thief who has stolen countless galleons, eluded the Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Law Enforcement by his extensive knowledge of Diagon Alley's streets and alleys and depicted as "a shadow in the sunlight" from witnesses who have caught a mere spilt-second glimpse of the thief. _

"_I wouldn't be surprised if he were dealing with Dark Magic." Said one Miss Finnigan at Diagon Alley who claims she lost a total of 67 Galleons to the thief. Wouldn't we all? Rat – or Harry Potter as we should call him – is notorious in Knockturn Alley, disturbing the cold eerie silence that the Dark Magic market holds. Rumors say that Harry Potter was found by Death Eaters, learnt a handful of Dark Magic from them and then killed them leaving the Ministry to discover their bodies in the morning. _

_Albus Dumbledore, an old man who is becoming senile and unreliable with children, was in charge of Harry Potter's welfare as a child claims "He had no knowledge that Mr. Potter had resorted to stealing to survive." This man is the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He has shown, in Mr. Potter's case, a large number of offences going from the Boy Who Lived's custody as a toddler from to how the boy was brought up. Should we really be trusting him with our children?_

_Currently, Harry Potter is in the custody of Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts, who was on trial for being a suspected Death Eater._

"Well, it seems your reputation is now ruined." Severus set the paper on the table.

"I did what I had to do to survive," the boy coldly remarked. "But it doesn't mean I want the whole bloody world to know."

The two stood in silence, Bobbin shifting anxiously under the atmosphere, before the boy let out an indifferent sigh to the newspaper, leaving the kitchen.

"Are children always like this?" Severus spoke out loud.

"I is not knowing. I have not spending a lot of time with children." Bobbin answered.

"Helpful. Tell me if Lucius and Draco Floo here. I'm sure he wants to meet the Wizarding World's savior-turned-thief." Severus stood from his seat.

"Yes Maser Severus. Perhaps Master Severus can go to the library to spend time Mister Potter." Bobbin suggested.

"Why would I want to spend time with him?"

"Bobbin cannot explain it. When Mister Potter asks for glass of water, Bobbin puts in more effort to make it more refreshing just like with Master Severus. Bobbin puts in more effort for Mister Potter just like with Master Severus."

"Are you saying Potter is related to the house of Prince?"

"Bobbin is not knowing. But Bobbin is oddly compelled to obey Mister Potter's every wish." The elf fumbled with his hands, his bright eyes glowing faintly.

Severus only gave the elf a dissatisfied groan, moving away from the kitchen to the way of the library. Severus, like Bobbin, was also oddly compelled to the Brat Who Just Loved to Give Him Hell.

* * *

Rat was reading _Alysson's Guide to Advanced Potions and the Best Way to Make Them_ by _Elysiana Alysson_, a Potioneer who had won the Order of Merlin Third Class some time ago on the floor with a stack of books on either side of him, all on potions. This was one of those times when the 'Like father, like son' sayings came into effect. Potions was really interesting, seeing how the different ingredients to make things like a Calming Draught and Sleeping Potion. Not that Rat would ever need a Sleeping Potion or a Calming Potion. He was good in keeping control of himself and he didn't really sleep.

His father was probably in his office avoiding the former thief (what? He wasn't born yesterday) he guessed and Bobbin off cleaning the enormous mansion. This place was big was an understatement. He heard Drake talking about his mansion sometimes and how big it was. This place was also big. Really big. He got lost seven times before he started making a mental map of it, discovering a few hidden rooms and passageways along the way.

The sound of the door opening drew him from his reading, looking to see the lord of the manor himself to be walking through the doors, giving a quick glance to Rat and another to the thirty books on each side of him.

"Reading on the floor? What is a table for if you don't use it?"Snape chided him. Rat took off his glasses, his vision going a bit blurry but not that bad.

"Sorry sir. Maybe it didn't occur to me?" Rat replied, putting the glasses in the pockets of the hand-me-down's, picking up one stack to the wooden table in the library then picking up the other. He felt a little queasy under Snape's stare.

Rat's true paternity had never bother him as much as Dumbledore thought it would. Rat would still grow up without any parents. In Diagon Alley, he had learnt to survive all on his own. Depending on nobody, only himself. He hadn't had much friends. The first ever friend he had…Rat did not want to think about it, pulling up the sleeve on his left wrist to see the blue roses blooming brightly. He brought his sleeve down, hiding the roses. His second friend was Killian James, the tattoo artist who gave Rat his tattoos for free before moving back to Ireland for family business. His third, Drake, was a child his own age and taught him mostly how to read.

"Potter?" the professor brought Rat out of his thoughts. Rat brought his head up, turning it to face his father.

"Yes sir?"

"Is everything alright? You seemed to be deep in thought a few moments ago."

"M'fine sir. Just thinking."

"What about?"

Rat improvised. "The hard work of a servant."

His father rose an eyebrow. "Are you referring to Bobbin?"

"It's …close." Rat opened a new book called _Cessiti Potions and Their History. _The very same potion that was used to find Rat's true paternity. He read on for an hour in silence. Cessiti Potions were created by Latin American wizard Matias Rodeguez in 1876. It was made using bicorn horns, fairy wings and a range of other ingredients. It also needed the hair and blood of the intended recipient. It took seven hours to be ready to use. After that you poured it on a parchment where the liquid would take the form of the wizard's family tree. Rat thought that the grounded unicorn horn could replace the bicorn horn to speed it up a bit but that was yet to be proved.

He looked up to see his father reading through a black leather bound book called _The Alchemyst's Diary of Potion Making. _His eyes were fully trained on the words presented in front of him. Then he caught Rat's stare.

"Is there something the matter Potter?"

"No sir." Rat shook his head. A few silence moments later, Snape broke the silence. "How did your relatives treat you Potter?"

"My relatives?"

"Yes. Your relatives," Snape drawled. "Your aunt Petunia and her tyrannical Muggle of a husband."

"Fine, I guess." Rat answered, sounding more nervous, rubbing the chain-like scar around his neck which he kept hidden with a scarf.

"How did you get that scar on your neck?" his father asked, striding towards him. Snape now stood close to Rat, just an arm width away from him. Rat's scar began to hurt even more, the pain feeling like an iron being pressed on him. He gritted his teeth, trying not to gasp.

He took in a deep breath. "I-I got in an accident. My aunt's cutlery fell onto me." He lied.

"I despise lying Potter," he snarled at the boy. "The scar goes all around your neck _like a collar_," Rat shuddered at how close his father was. "I'll ask again. How did you get that scar?"

He looked down to his feet, giving out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "I-I-I was stealing from the pantry …"

_Harry heard as his cousin scream out for his aunt and uncle. He dropped the things he held in his hand onto the floor with a loud thud. Harry stood there, frozen, panicking, his breath sounding louder than it ever was. He recalled last week event within a blink of an eye. Harry had accidentally spilled orange over Dudley. His father had taken revenge on Harry by beating him senseless. Harry was sure he had broken most of ribs and lost some of his teeth that day. _

_His relatives stomped down to the kitchen. His aunt was in a fluffy pink dressing robe with her hair in matching rolling pin. His uncle, sour as ever, in respectable pajamas. Dudley pointed to Harry who was standing on a chair in front of an unlocked pantry. _

"_Boy …" his uncle angrily growled. He stormed towards Harry, his face purple and frightening. He pulled Harry off the chair by his hair, throwing him to the nearest wall. "Petunia, get the chains." He told Harry's aunt who grinned, nodding in response. Dudley had taken the liberty of kicking at Harry while his aunt was fetching the chains._

_Harry was scared. Fear running through his veins. Petunia had returned with the chains, giving them to Vernon. His uncle wrapped the chains around his neck. Harry could feel air leaving his throat, the tightening feel of the chains scrapping against his neck, chocking him. His uncle had dragged Harry to the living room tying the chains on a hook above the fireplace._

"_How dare you…" his uncle pointed a meaty finger at him. "How dare you boy steal from us? We took you in from the kindness in hearts. We took clothes off of our Dudley's backs and food from his mouth to care for you, you ungrateful freak! YOU ARE A FILTHY DISGUSTING FREAK THAT NO-ONE EVER WANTS! NOT EVEN YOUR PARENTS WANTED IN YOU!"_

_Something inside of Harry snapped. A darkness that he kept locked inside._

"_Now you'll see what happens to thieves. They burn!" His uncle roared at Harry. Harry whimpers, crouching in pain. He watched as his uncle started the fireplace, what was only a small flame in the wood turning into an even larger inferno. Vernon took Harry by his arms, dragging to the fireplace._

"_No no! I'm sorry!" Harry tried to pull himself back._

"_Too little, too late." His uncle menacingly said, smirking seeing the terror in Harry's eyes. Harry could the giggles coming from Dudley and the cries of encouragement coming from his aunt. Harry was scared. More than he ever been his life. The darkness began to pour out of him, twisting him._

_Harry could only say the next few words strained. "B-burn."_

"_What was that boy?" his uncle snarled._

"_I said," Harry shouted. "BURN. IN. HELL!"_

_Nothing could be heard next beside from the fire roaring out of the fireplace and the screams of his uncle dying._

"He chained me up, dragged me to the living room. He tried to burn me when he lit the fireplace. I don't know what happened next." Rat sounded weak, low, he could barely be heard. He didn't even notice he was shivering violently until his father place a hand on his shoulder. He looked to his father looking sympathetic, his scowl gone to a look of complete understanding.

"Sorry sir. Won't happen again." Rat sighed, regaining control of himself.

"There is nothing to be sorry of. Your relatives should be the one who should be sorry." He told him.

"But they're dead." Rat whispered.

"How?"

Rat saw fire flash through his eyes. _I killed them_, he thought.

_Crack! _Bobbin had popped into the library. Rat gave out a sigh of relief. Thank god. His neck ceased throbbing. Rat had become calmer, losing his panicked features to one of well-trained blank calmness.

"Master told if Mister Lucius and Mister Draco had come. I told youse is in the library." The elf said.

"Thank you Bobbin." His father took a step away from Rat.

Though Bobbin did not have the time to reply, when a pale boy rushed into the room shouting "Rat!"

* * *

**AN: Yeah, the Dursleys are dead. Rat is still a mystery. And Draco has come! Sorry it took so long to update. If anything of you are wondering about the House Elf/Harry scene in this chapter is similar to The Trouble With Polyjuice, I've noticed. I actually wrote this chapter a few months ago before it was released so IT IS NOT COPIED! Feel free to point out grammatical errors.**

**PPPLLLLEEEEAAASSSSEEE REVIEW!**


	6. The Outlaw's Friend

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

"RAT!" screamed Draco Malfoy. He looked faintly exhausted but gasping for air. His blond hair was slightly disheveled, his black and green robes oddly rumpled and pink spots touching his cheeks. Severus looked to Potter who was looking at Draco with a much more relaxed look on his face as opposed as of a few minutes ago when he shaking violently, telling Severus the gruesome details of how he got the scar around his neck.

_Oh but he has so many more_, a voice inside Severus' head spoke.

"Draco," his father, Lucius Malfoy, came up from behind Draco, his face the image of pureblood nobility. "Don't run in your godfather's house."

Draco seemed to ignore his father's words, walking up to Potter. "Do you know how worried I was? Eh? I thought you finally were caught by one of the shop keepers and given over to the Ministry of Magic to be trialed for theft!" he shouted. Potter only gave Draco a small chuckle much to the pale boy's anger.

"Nice to see you too Drake." He said.

"Draco," both Severus and Lucius interrupted the two in unison but Lucius continued. "I presume you are an acquaintance of Mister Potter?"

"Unfortunately," Draco grumbled. "You and I are going to have a talk – a _very_ long and _very_ important talk."

Potter pouted. He faced a bewildered Lucius and Severus. There was a long silence pause filling the library. Potter now seemed to be giving Draco side glances using facial expressions to talk to him. Lucius eyed the two curiously with Severus. So Potter knew Malfoy. This was interesting.

"Hello Mister Potter," Lucius walked up to the boy, extending his hand. "I am Lucius Malfoy. It seems you've already met my son Draco."

Pottter shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, sir. I … heard a lot about you"

"Uncle Sev'," Draco piped up. Potter gave a questionable look to 'Uncle Sev''. "Can Rat and I go outside?"

Reluctantly, Severus nodded.

"Thanks Uncle Sev'!" Draco jumped, seizing Potter's hand who at the last minute grabbed a book tucking it under his arm before being dragged out of the library by the younger Malfoy.

"So how have you been Severus?" Lucius turned to Severus.

"Recently, very busy avoiding Potter." Severus answered.

Lucius placed both hands on his cane. "That's nice. I'm guessing Mister Potter is why Draco has been less prejudiced and brattish than usual."

"I wouldn't know. Potter never said anything about his _friends_." Severus scoffed, mildly angry and surprised.

. . . .

Rat on a stone stair step from the glass doors leading to the Prince Mansion garden, taking in the sun, while Drake leaned on the railing, his arms crossed and glaring at him, his mouth set on a thin line. He was used to glares from his relatives (a pang from his neck) and from the people on the streets. The book _The Gildeman's Compendium of Healing Potions _was open on his lap. The gardens looked strangely familiar to the Versailles Gardens in France but smaller.

Rat broke the ice. "Drake …"

"You're Harry Potter." Drake gritted out, still glaring.

"Yes but-''

"You didn't think to tell me?"

"I didn't know Drake honest. Even I'm surprised. If I knew, I would've told you. You know that." Rat told him, ignoring the red on his cheeks.

Drake sighed loudly, sitting beside Rat. "Do you have the scar?"

"Which one?"

"The one on your forehead nimrod." Drake looked to the part of Rat's hair, covered by his black scruffy hair. Rat did have a scar there. He pulled up his hair to reveal a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Rat always thought the scar to be cool like his tattoos but always kept it covered up. People could've recognized the Diagon Alley Outlaw with that.

"I know," Rat looked down to the potions book in front of him, pulling out his glasses from his pocket to read the page. "The simple thief Rat is in fact Harry bloody Potter."

Drake only remained silent, looking out to the garden. Drake was Rat's friend since he was nine. Rat was lucky to have made friends with Drake when he did. Otherwise he would've died if Drake didn't give his coat to Rat.

"I guess I should call you Harry now."

"And I guess I should call you Draco."

"Finally!" Draco exclaimed. "You're finally dropping that ridiculous nickname! It sounds way too Muggle for my liking!"

"Or I could call you Ferret." Rat smirked. Remembering the hilarious incident a few months ago involving the back of Magical Menagerie, ferrets and Draco and Rat innocently wandering around.

"Or I could call you Snotter." The boy beside him laughed.

"How did you even get here? I mean did Dumble-dork find you or something of the kind?"

Rat took in a breath, looking up to the white creamy clouds above him. "Well …I stole Snape's things. Next thing I knew he was chasing me through Knockturn Alley. While I was running on the rooftops, he tripped with some kind of jinx. Broke a couple of my bones. Then he realized that I was Harry Potter and took me to Hogwarts. You can fill in the rest."

"That's very peculiar. Did Warry Wotter cry like an ickle baby?" Draco mocked.

"No but Warry Wotter can still break your nose with one clean punch."

Draco placed a hand over his heart. "Oh you're so violent!" Rat lightly punched him on the shoulder, giggling. Draco ruffled Rat's hair in a fit of giggles.

. . . .

Severus and Lucius both sat in his study on the green velvet chair near the fireplace, glasses of fire whiskey, courtesy of Severus' house elf Bobbin. Severus rested his chin on his hand which was propped on the arm, while Lucius swirled the ice in his fire whiskey.

"Looking after the Potter boy, have you?" the corner of Lucius' mouth tweaked upwards.

"Dumbledore's orders." Severus took a sip of his glass.

"Never liked the old fool. Refused my request to remove the original copy of Beedle the Bard with the new _better _edition," He sneered in disgust. Lucius Malfoy was one of the most blood prejudiced people that Severus had ever met. "Has he been a handful?"

"Amazingly, the boy hasn't been a handful. All he needs is to be fed and cleaned. Spends all day in the library, reading what-not."

"Draco mostly spends all day in Diagon Alley –for reasons that have been revealed- or with his mother."

"I presume you read today's Daily Prophet?"

"Ah yes. Harry Potter nothing more than common filth. I laughed uncontrollably. Ah, Draco's face was very surprising. He was actually more shocked than amused. He then of course wanted to pay his dear Uncle Sev' a visit," he took a gulp of his fire whiskey. Lucius always gotten a bit looser after a few fire whiskeys. "Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived is Rat, the Diagon Alley Outlaw! Oh how the mighty have fallen!"

"He only did what he had to survive. Something I believe you understand." Severus cut in, feeling enraged _and all because of Potter_. Did Severus care for the boy? The boy had obviously some kind of trust in the Potions Master. He would've have told Severus about his neck scar if he didn't.

"A filthy little Rat!" Lucius laughed again, throwing his head back, fire whiskey dropping out of his hand. Severus could hear the blood rushing to his ear.

"ENOUGH!" he roared, snarling to Lucius, umping off his chair. The glass he had been holding was plunked angrily on the table beside him. He could _crucio _the bastard as he sat.

Lucius turned somber and much more serious. "So you care about the boy. No idea why though."

"Lucius …" Severus growled. "I wouldn't appreciate it if you didn't insult my guest here. As I remember, this is _my_ house. And I do not care about Potter."

Lucius only gave Severus an unbelieving smirk. "Oh time to find the children." He set the glass on the table, grabbing his cane and moving towards the study door, leaving Severus seething with anger behind. Lucius closed the door behind him softly. Severus stood there, his teeth bare, his black coal eyes livid, hands clenched. His eyes went to the fire whiskey bottle next to the glass with the liquid shaking in it. He grabbed the fire whiskey bottle with his long skinny fingers, drinking from the top. A few drop escaped the lid.

_SMASH!_

Severus threw the bottle on the ground violently. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He had no idea why though but he felt so angry when Lucius insulted Harry like that.

He grudgingly left the study, walking to the Great Hall to see Lucius talking to Draco, a frustrated look in his face. The boy, Potter, was not present.

"Lucius, Draco," he walked up to the two. "Where's Potter?"

"Slimy Rat's hiding!" Draco groaned. "We were playing Hide 'n' Seek. But Harry's really good in stealth and hiding. Seeing the size of this place and Harry's hiding skills, you can see my problem."

"So you're unable to find Potter?" Severus folded his arm, looking at Draco like he did with many of his students.

"Yes Uncle Sev'. Sorry." Draco looked down.

"Lucius, this may be trivial but we could use a hand finding the boy." Severus turned to Lucius.

"I don't see why not. He can't be that hard to find." Lucius said.

But then two hours later, Lucius ate his words. The three had already circled the mansion more than ten times, checking every nook and cranny, looking in some of the secret passageways and rooms but still unable to find Potter. Severus and Lily during their time as children were exceptional at this Muggle game but Potter had taken it to a whole new level but staying hidden for two hours – it only took both Lily and Severus to be found thirty minutes, tops.

"Where is that brat?!" Lucius screeched in frustration, looking through the many shelves of the library with Severus and Draco.

"Remind me to never play Hide 'n' Seek with Harry ever again." Draco said to no one in particular.

"Will do," Severus checked the back section. "Potter, we all give up – oh don't give that look Lucius, we can't find him!" he yelled to Lucius scowling glare.

"Okie-dokie." a voice called out from the space in the library. It was followed by a _thud. _Severus turned behind him, spinning on his heels, seeing Potter looking up to him through his glasses, his copy of healing potions clutched in his arms.

"Where were you?" Lucius glowered at the boy.

"Hiding." He shrugged.

"Yes well, you made it very difficult to find you- ("Which we never did." Added Draco) -and we are all very tired." Severus told Potter.

"Sorry sir. You right Drake?"

"It's Draco! And yes, I am alright." As soon as he said that, his stomach growled. A light shade of pink reached his cheeks.

"Hungry?"

"A bit, yes. I am a bit peckish."

"You and your posh language." Potter snorted.

"You and your dirty mouth." Draco retorted.

"Children," Severus silenced them. "I'll get Bobbin to prepare us something. You all can wait tin the drawing room. I trust you two not to hex each other."

"Yes sir." Potter nodded.

"Whatever." Draco rolled his eyes.

. . . .

Lucius and Draco had left finally at one pm. Potter and Draco got along like old friends, Draco was the one who did all the talking while Potter just listened, putting in an odd comment here and there. Potter had helped Bobbin who allowed him to, to carry the plates and cups to the kitchens. Severus retreated to his study, taking care of the bottle he smashed to the ground.

He didn't see Potter for the rest of the evening.

Time dragged on until late night at two am. Severus had stayed up most of the night. Feeling a bit hungry, he ventured to the kitchen to get himself a bottle of vodka or whatever he get his hands on. The mansion at night could be a bit frightening … to children. Potter was probably in his bedroom, sleeping peacefully.

Or at least he thought.

"Can't sleep sir?" Potter came out of nowhere, arms on the counter, in his nightclothes. There was a glass of steaming coffee in front of him along with another book. Severus wasn't expecting the boy though. He jumped where he was then glaring at the boy. There was no light, just the moonlight streaming through the window, illuminating the boy's face.

"Sorry sir. Didn't mean to frighten you." The boy apologized.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Severus took a seat across Potter on the counter.

"Couldn't sleep." The boy ran a hand through his hair. However this was a lie. But Severus was too tired to care at all. Severus, with his wand, lit the candle chandelier. The brightness seemed to make the boy cringe. This boy had been spending too long in the dark.

"I see your friends with Draco," Severus moved off the stool, moving towards the kettle in the corner next to the Muggle coffee cans. "Care to tell how that happened?"

"I-uh- it's kind of a boring story. Wouldn't really interest you, sir." Severus pressed the on button on the kettle after placing three teaspoons of instant coffee powder in a painted blue mug.

"Potter…" he looked to the boy who looked at his cup with a resigned expression. "Potter, trust me. I shall not tell anyone."

The boy looked up to him, green eyes lighting up with something new, something that Severus had rarely seen. Hope. But that soon washed out by weariness and age beyond the boy's years. The boy let out a sigh.

"I was 'bout nine. It was winter in Diagon Alley, had no protection against the cold. I was starving and freezing. But I still had to move. One day, I was walking in Knockturn Alley by using the rooftops. I found Drake near Borgin and Bourkes in the alley about to touch some cursed chair thrown out by the owner. He was just about to touch it when I pulled him back. Then he went harking about how I should've treated much gentler saving his bony ass-"

"Language!" Severus snapped.

"Turns out Drake had an argument with his father how he could survive on his own. Children like Drake that time thought they could be 'big boys' living without parents when actually they weren't. Growing up without a family is one of the worse ways you can grow up. I thought I had a family for a while but then I realized I was being a burden to them," Potter looked gloomy saying the last sentence saying much quieter. He looked to the tattoo on his wrist, taking in a few calming breaths before continuing. "We stayed together for a few hours after that. He was mostly being a prat, going on and on 'bout his in luxury. Then he said some things about how vermin, _rats_ like me should be looked down upon. I kinda snapped at him…"

_SMACK!_

_Rat's fist connected with that selfish asshole of a child's face. The force in that punch was so strong that the brat fell backwards, falling on his ass to the ground. Rat's face was a face of pure rage and fury like an avenging angel from Heaven … or a demon rising from Hell for revenge. He was frail and bony, his cheeks hollow, his lips cracked from lack of moisture and eyes blood-shot from lack of sleep._

"_Listen here!" Rat shouted to the blond albino. The brat let out a whimper, about to give some quick witted insult before Rat stepped forward making the brat shake. "You have no effing idea how lucky you are! What I would give to have you have right now! NO BLOODY IDEA! HERE I AM FREEZING TO DEATH, HUNGRY WHILE YOU'RE GOING ON AND ON ABOUT SOME COCK AND BULL I DON'T GIVE A FAG ABOUT! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVEN'T HAD A PROPER MEAL?"_

_The boy only shook his head._

"_Thought so," Rat snarled. Rat let himself boil in silence, releasing his anger quietly. His face soon softened, relaxed. His fist unclenched as he knelt forwards to the boy. The boy shuffled backwards but Rat placed a light hand on his chest to stop him. "Look mate you have a good thing going for you. A bright future, a home, food …parents. Don't give it away because of some silly fight you had with your dad, no matter how wrong he is."_

"_Is living by yourself that hard?" the boy spoke in soft voice._

"_Yep," Rat popped the 'p'. Rat moved his hand off of his the boy's chest, giving it out for the blond to take. "You might wanna get off the ground. It's cold. Trust me, it's not fun sleeping there."_

_The boy took his hand, getting up. "I-I guess I am wrong. I mean I thought things just came-" _

"_Easy? Hell no." Rat grimly chuckled. That was when the coldness got the better of Rat. He was just so cold and hungry that he collapsed in front of the blond._

"Drake gave me his coat. He had a pouch full of galleons in his pocket so he got a few sweets to get me through. I might've died if it wasn't for him." Potter finished the corners of his mouth curling in the memory.

"And so that was so the Prince of Malfoy befriended the Diagon Alley Outlaw?"

"Yep. Winter was easier to deal through after that; _hard_ but easier. We started hanging more often and…you can fill in the rest. But if you're wondering about showing him anything not _appropriate _other than my swearing, I swear to Merlin, I haven't."

"I believe you." Severus said curtly, drinking the contents of his coffee mug. Severus might've congratulated on the boy's hard tale of life. If it was Severus himself, he might've not survived through what the boy had been through.

"You do?" the boy looked quizzically at him.

"Are you deaf?" snarled Severus.

"No sir."

"Good then. Thank you for telling me that."

"You're-um-welcome. Hey, what time is it?" Potter glanced up to the clock in the kitchen. It was two-forty-five in the morning.

"Is it already? Potter, aren't you tired?"

"No sir." The boy shook his head sleepily.

"Well go your room anyway." Severus ordered the boy. The boy gave a look of protest, opening and closing his mouth several times before creeping off to the west wing of Prince Mansion.

The boy was not James Potter. He was Harry Potter, survivor extraordinaire and most definitely the Boy Who Lived. Harry Potter was quite unlike other children.

**Thanks for the reviews! Whew 33 reviews! Keep up the good work! I do know I have some grammatical errors but please bear with me.**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear readers of Rat,**

**I am MysteriousSiriusHatta and the author of Rat. I am here to inform you that Rat shall be re-written. It will take some time to write it all. I am doing this because I felt my story was disappointing and that I can do better. It will start at Hogwarts with a few alterations. Severus will still be Harry's father and Draco/Drake will be Harry's best friend. I hope you can forgive me. I know I can do better. **

**Yours,**

**MysteriousSiriusHatta.**

**P.S**

**Don't send hate mail.**


End file.
